Bonded by Angst
by BlueAbyssofShadows
Summary: Kagome fell down the well, we all know the story. But what if she didn't end up in the feudal era? Instead she ended up in the ninja world. The Hokage assigns Kakashi to watch over her, and she joins Team 7. Her priestess powers are being closely watched but they only seem to fully activate around a certain Uchiha. Which makes people wonder if they're somehow connected.
1. Falling Down the Well

**Hey guys! My first attempt at making a crossover story so here goes :) I've been thinking of this idea for a long time now and I wanted to try testing it out. I've noticed there are a lot of Naruto/Inuyasha Crossovers, mostly consisting of Kagome. In this fic, Kagome will be 12 instead of 15 since she's going to be starting out as a genin and Team 7 are age 12 too. I'll basically be following the original Naruto storyline, but I'll probably change a few things since Kagome's in it. **

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Bye Mom! Bye Grandpa!" I shouted out before hurriedly slipping on my shoes and fixing my skirt a bit. I was gonna be late for school if I didn't hurry.

"Bye dear! Have a safe day at school!" My mother peeked out from the kitchen and gave a slight wave, smiling sweetly.

"I will," I chimed, and stepped outside the house, closing the door behind me.

As I broke into a run, I briefly spotted my younger seven year old brother beside our old well shrine in our frontyard out of the corner of my eye. I blinked and halted to a stop, averting my gaze to glance at him.

"Hey sis," He innocently spoke.

"Sota, you know you're not supposed to play in the shrine." I replied in a serious tone, my hand on my hip.

"I know, but Buyo...he went in there," Sota quickly protested.

"The cat went in there!?" I exclaimed, before slipping my backpack off and setting it on the porch. I slowly walked inside the creepy old shrine with Sota following close behind. We both stepped inside and stayed near the entrance.

"Buyo!" Sota called out.

As soon as he called his name there was scratching against the wooden doors leading down the well. Besides the scratching, I sworn I could have heard a faint slither, but maybe it was just my imagination.

"What was that!" Sota gasped at the sound, leaning closer to me for protection.

"Gee, I don't know. Uh, the cat?" I sarcastically explained, emphasizing my voice as a "duh."

I stood up and walked down the steps that led towards the closed well as the scratching continued. I stopped to stare it, and to my disbelief the sound was coming from inside the well. How could the cat have gotten in there?

As soon as I was about to open the doors, I felt something rub against my leg. I instantly peered down and saw Buyo down at my feet, staring up at me with his feline gaze.

"Here he is," I picked him up and scratched him behind the ear, which earned a soft purr from him. Sota happily sighed in relief.

Just as I was about to step forward, I heard the doors from the well creak open and suddenly burst open completely. Before I even had time to turn around, I felt a slimy rope thing grasp onto my waist and hold me in a death grasp.

I choked on a yelp and the cat quickly jumped down from my arms and landed safely back onto the floor.

I heard Sota frantically yell my name before I got dragged down into the well by the slimy thing- whatever it was.

I glanced down to see what it was and to my horror, it was an extremely long tongue.

"What the he-" I choked out and tried to scream, but I was completely frozen as I felt hands grasp my face and make me turn to stare at whatever had grabbed me.

It was a half snake-half man person. It's long black hair had covered most of it's face and it's sickening tongue removed itself from my waist but continued to waver in front of my face menacingly. I heard a low chuckle emit from it's throat and it immediately sent shivers running down my spine.

"Well little miko, I have found you at last.." The creature spoke, in what would assume to be a male voice, even though I couldn't quite tell what gender it was.

"Your power will soon be mine...in due time," The creature laughed, and released me from it's grip.

Before I knew what was even happening, I instantly fell headfirst onto the dirt floor of the well.

I gave out a muffled row of curses against the dirt floor. I slowly sat up and wiped the remaining dirt off my face and mouth. I spat at the floor to get rid of the taste of dirt still in my mouth before standing up on wobbly feet.

"What in the world was that freak of fucking nature?" I muttered, resorting to vulgarity. Which usually happened when I found myself in stressful or weird situations. What did he mean when he said he would have my power? What power? I'm just a twelve year old middle school student, living a normal life...until this shit happens to me.

I peered up at the well and made an attempt to climb up. I had to get back up to tell Grandpa what had happened. Maybe I had just fell down and it was just me imagining things…or maybe this was a dream.

As I continued to climb up the well, my foot stepped and slipped on a muddy spot and I was sent falling back onto the floor. I yelled out and hit the floor with an "oomph". I rubbed my sore head and tried to get up once more.

I heard faint voices from up the well, and at first I thought it was Sota or my Grandpa, but then the voices became more clear and sounded more rough and masculine.

I struggled to climb up the well, but finally I managed to cling my way to the top and hurl myself out. I landed on grass to my surprise, as I gasped out of breath. Wait a second-grass? I don't remember grass in the shrine..!

As I lay on the grass, I peered up and my gaze was met with several men wearing strange animal masks.

"Who is she..?" I heard one of them ask as they curiously examined me. "She doesn't appear to be much of a threat...still we can't be too sure," They began to converse with each other.

I decided to take this time in standing up and brushing dirt off my skirt. Obviously that was a mistake since they took this as a threat, and immediately took out their weapons. The weapons they had were kunais and shurikens like the ones from those ninja movies I would watch.

"Don't come any closer!" They warned.

I put my hands up in order to assure them that I wasn't going to harm anybody. "Okay, okay. I'm staying right here, I'm not going to move. There's nothing to worry about. I'm a completely harmless girl (well most of the time), who is very lost and confused.." I explained. Suddenly I felt my stomach give out a faint growl.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach in misery. Ugh...why did I decide to skip breakfast?

"And hungry," I added in protest.

"You seem harmless but with the ANBU you can never be too cautious," One of them stated, placing their kunai too close for my liking beside my face.

"Watch where you point that thing," I took a step back and reached out to gently touch the tip of the kunai. "You shouldn't play around with pointy weapons like those." I pouted. "And for the second time, I'm not a threat! I told you, I'm harmless! It's not like I'm carrying a bomb under my skirt, jeez."

They rolled their eyes at my sarcastic tone. "How old are you, kid?" They questioned.

"I'm twelve, going to be thirteen soon." I replied with my arms crossed. "And my name isn't kid. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me,"

"Whatever, kid. I mean Kagome. We're going to take you to see the Hokage for questioning and he'll decide what to do with you," The one that was holding the kunai out spun it around and slipped it back in his weapon belt. "Follow us," He ordered, before taking off with two others.

I was prepared to follow them, until I saw them take off into the air with jet speed and sped off into the trees like grasshoppers. My eyes nearly bulged out of my eye sockets. "What the heck! I'm not freaking Superman! I can't do that!" I gaped.

Two others that were waiting for me to leave first so they could keep an eye on me were clearly confused by my lack of ability. One of them shrugged and walked towards me. "Our apologies," He drawled, grabbing me by the waist and hoisting me up with one arm as if I were a sack of potatoes.

I slightly gasped and held onto him as him and the other ANBU guy took off towards the trees behind the other two, hopping against each tree branch.

"Are you guys like some super ninja or something?" I decided to ask.

The one that was holding me grunted, but didn't reply back.

As soon as we got towards the village, I stared at it in awe. I felt like I was in one of my history books from history class. There were no cars anywhere, and most of the building were fairly small. The only few big ones were the ones in the center. The village was bright with several signs, and bridges crossing over a river. It was actually a very pretty village.

"Pretty.." I absent-mindedly commented.

The guy holding me gave out a slight chuckle.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village," He stated.

* * *

Normal POV

The Third Hokage silently sat at his desk, filing a stack of papers and reading through the details.

He was reading all the profiles for this year's genin that had graduated from the academy. Everything had to be ready by a certain time before the chunin exams. The genin had already been assigned teams, and Sarutobi felt very satisfied with the genin. All the teams were matched together perfectly.

As soon as he was about to get up from his desk, one of his ANBU men proofed inside the room with a hand sign.

"Lord Hokage, there is something important we must discuss with you. While we were searching the village for any intruders, we came across this well...and this.." He hesitated.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Well, what did you find?" He pressed.

"We found this rather strange girl beside the well, or rather we saw her climb up from the well. We thought of her as an immediate threat because something about her chakra seems very off..however, she appears to be of no threat." The ANBU member admitted.

"Her chakra, you say? Hmm..where is the girl now?" Sarutobi questioned.

"We have her with us,"

"Then bring her in," Sarutobi ordered with a slight wave of his hand.

The ANBU member dipped his head in respect. "Yes, lord Hokage."

A few minutes later, a group of ANBU came in with the girl, as if she were some sort of specimen. However she didn't seem too pleased by the look of her confused and disgruntled face.

Sarutobi closely examined he girl with his gaze. She appeared to be normal, and nothing was very odd about her until you looked at her clothing. Her clothing attire certainly intrigued him, since he never saw anything like it before. She was't in any type of ninja uniform or regular commoner clothing. The girl before him had fair skin, long wavy black hair, and dark blue eyes. Her clothing was some sort of a green and white uniform with a blouse and a skirt. She was also wearing long white knee socks with brown shoes.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" The girl asked, obviously uncomfortable with being stared at for so long.

The ANBU members seemed shocked by her words since nearly everyone knew who the Hokage was. However, they decided to remain quiet and not say anything.

"I am the Hokage of the village. The leader, if you may call it. What is your name and where did you come from?" Sarutobi asked.

The girl shuffled her feet. "My name is Kagome and I came from a well," She dryly explained. "Well I was living with my family in Japan and we have a shrine with a well in our frontyard. Our cat went in the shrine and I went to get it out but then I got pulled by this weird snake man person and he pulled me down and I ended up here. In this...weird other dimension world place," She explained.

The ANBU and I were certainly intrigued by her story. "A snake man person, you say?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yeah. He mentioned something about wanting my power until he did one of those evil laughs and disappeared." She shuddered and shrugged.

Sarutobi continued to stare at her for several more minutes, and immediately that's when he sensed her definitely strange chakra. Sometimes it kept itself well hidden and other times it would just explode and emit strongly. It seemed to be very on and off. He couldn't tell which type of chakra it was either, or if it even was chakra. It was also purple instead of the usual blue.

"Interesting, very interesting. I will have some of our shinobi investigate that well immediately. Until then, I regret to inform you that I do not know how to return you to your original home. In the meantime while we try to do that, I suggest you stay here in the village since it's safer than to wander off in the woods."

The girl stared at Sarutobi and slowly nodded. It was very clear that she had no idea what a shinobi was or what terms they used. "Okay, I guess." She sighed.

I nodded, before having several of the ANBU escort her out.

"Lord Hokage, what do you plan in doing with the girl?" He remaining ANBU questioned him.

Sarutobi sighed and skimmed his fingers across his desk, deep in thought. "Call in Kakashi. While she stays here I want him to personally watch over her. This girl is like nothing I've ever seen. She may be quite powerful for all we know."

He traced his fingers along his beard.

"She's around the age of a genin...I want her placed into Kakashi's team." He decided.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far~ And if you have any ideas, please tell me.**


	2. Meeting Team 7

I sat around with the ANBU people for a while beside one of the bridges of the village. I tried to ignore all the stares and whispers I was getting from people who passed by, mainly at my clothing. It's like they've never seen a school uniform before! Oh wait, that's right, I forgot. I'm in some other parallel universe with super ninjas that can fly...or rather, hop.

"I've got to get out of here," I nervously muttered.

The ANBU member beside me let out a slight chuckle.

I stared up at them. "So ANBU, huh? What does that stand for?" I curiously asked, trying to make small conversation.

"It doesn't stand for anything. It's just a name for us," One of them simply replied.

"So it's not short for anything? How did you come up with that name?" I cocked my head sideways.

"You may call us assassins. Since it's what we technically are. However, the correct term to refer to us is ANBU." They explained.

"Assassins?" My eyes widened. "Remind me not to get on your bad side..." I teased.

This earned a few small laughs from them. At least most of them were entirely cold and knew how to play or joke around when they needed to.

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps approach us from behind. The ANBU dipped their heads in greetings just as I turned around to see who was behind me.

It was another ninja, I assumed. He had silver spiky hair that swept sideways, along with a mask and headband that covered his left eye. His right eye was a normal brown color. He was a fairly tall individual, appearing to be around his early to mid 20s at least.

"Hello, Kakashi." The ANBU greeted.

He nodded his head in greeting as well. "Thank you for watching the girl, but I can take over from here now." He stated.

The ANBU nodded and took this as a cue to leave. "See you around, kid." One of them referred to me before proofing out. I nodded in response.

"So you're Kakashi, I'm guessing?" I turned my attention towards him.

"Yup. I'll say you caused quite a commotion among the village. They aren't really used to outsiders, especially ones like you. The Hokage informed me to watch you and make sure you aren't a threat. In the meantime he had suggested that you serve as a temporary member under my team." He explained.

I blinked at him. "Your team?"

"The team consists of a three man genin squad. However, with you, the Hokage is making an exception and extending it to four members for my team. I was actually on my way to meet them now. We can both go," He admitted, before stepping forwards and making his way off the bridge.

I immediately hurried to catch up with him, and the both of us continued to walk side along the village pathway. "What's a genin?" I felt stupid for asking, but I had no idea what anything was in this world.

However, Kakashi payed no mind. "A genin is the lowest ranking ninja that consist of students who have graduated from the academy after years of education and training. They normally begin at the age of twelve, but there are some special cases where they start younger if they're considered to be prodigies. A chunin comes after the genin, and then the highest ranking ninja is a jonin."

"Cool," I smiled. "So what rank are you?"

"A jonin. Each team of genin get assigned a jonin to train them," He explained.

As we approached a building, I averted my blue gaze up at his. "So I'm considered a genin then?" I questioned.

He cleared his throat and opened the front entrance to the building, before walking inside with me close behind. "Technically speaking, yes. However, from what I've heard, your lack of abilities are far more lower than a genin. Actually, lower than most academy students," he scratched his head.

I glared at him, my face growing red from embarrassment. Even though he was right, I was a total noob at being a ninja. "Hey..!" I pouted.

Gosh, maybe I should read ninja training for dummies or something.

As we walked down the hall, we stopped in front of a closed room. Kakashi turned the knob and pushed the door open, about to step in-until a surprising thing happened.

A dry eraser dropped directly on top of his head.

He stood frozen for several moments as I tried not to laugh. From inside I could hear a younger voice laugh and exclaim, "I got him! He totally fell for it!"

Another younger female voice quickly apologized, saying that she tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, and that she would never do anything like that.

As Kakashi stepped in with me behind him, I could now fully make out the group of three standing before me. They all stared at me, intrigued and quite confused. All of them were my age, and the group consisted of two boys and one girl. The boy that was the shorter of the two and the one who had laughed, had short spiky blonde hair with fair skin and striking blue eyes. He also had three lines across each of his cheeks, which resembled whiskers. The girl had long straight pink hair with green eyes. And the last boy, who was quietly sitting at one of the desks of the room with his elbows resting against the desk and hands folded together. He had spiky ebony black hair, with dark brown eyes and pale skin. I had to admit, he was pretty attractive. However, I could already tell he was going to be a jerk by the way he sat quiet and his face had a look like he couldn't give two shits about anything.

He briefly averted his gaze towards mine, but not even a second passed when he quickly moved them away, uninterested. I didn't know whether to be insulted or glad that he was the only person who didn't stare at me like I was from another planet. However, the other toe couldn't keep their eyes off me.

Kakashi slowly bent down to pick up the dry eraser, before standing straight and rubbing his chin. I had expected him to be angry, but he appeared to stay very calm. I guess he was a very laid back guy.

"Hmm...how can I put this? My first impression of this group...you're all a bunch of idiots." He simply stated.

The three dryly peered down at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "Hey! Why am I an idiot? I didn't do anything," I protested with a huff, thinking his insult was towards me as well.

Kakashi glanced at me. "Except for you, Kagome. Learn from them and don't do what they just did,"

I softly smirked. "Lesson learned." I chimed.

All three of them glared at me, and the blonde boy quickly piped up. "Hey, sensei! Who is this girl? Is she like another addition to our team or what?" He asked.

"Yes, she is. This team is going to be four members instead of the usual three. She's new," Kakashi explained.

The girl with pink hair suddenly glared at me for some reason, and seemed disappointed that I was going to be joining the team.

"Cool!" The blonde boy smiled at me. I returned the smile and decided that I would get along with him.

The dark haired boy didn't care, and replied with a "hn."

I had a feeling being in this team would be quite interesting.

* * *

Afterwards, Kakashi took us to an area that overlooked most of the Leaf Village. All four of us sat on the stairs while Kakashi stood in front of us, against the railing.

"Now, why don't we start off by having the four of you introduce yourselves," He began.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Things you like, things you hate, hobbies you have, and dreams for the future. Things like that," He answered, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you talk about you first, I mean, so we know how it's supposed to work." The blonde boy suggested, and I found myself agreeing.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really though about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He thought about each thing for a few seconds.

"Well that was very descriptive," I dryly stated.

"That was useless, all he really told us was his name..." The pink haired girl muttered to us. Me and the blonde kid nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now you guys. You on the right start first," Kakashi referred to the blonde kid.

The blonde kid fixed his headband against his forehead. "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the noodles from the ramen shop. I hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the water in the instant ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my dreams for the future is to become the greatest Hokage! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

I smiled at him. Jeez, that kid really loved ramen.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, next."

The pink haired girl spoke up cheerfully. "I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like is um...I mean the person I like, is..." She broke off her sentence with giggles, before blushing and glancing towards the dark haired kid.

"Gah, kill me." I rolled my eyes. She was one of those annoying fangirls.

"My hobby is um..." She tried to hide her blush. "My dream for the future is..." She gave out a girlish squeal.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And? What do you hate?"

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto!" She yelled, which caused Naruto to heartbreakingly pout.

"Alright, next one." Kakashi replied with boredom.

The dark haired kid began to speak, resting his mouth against his hands. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything," He explained, causing Sakura to frown. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality." His eyes grew dark and menacing. "I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

I stared at him. Well great, we have a Michael Myers on our team, fantastic. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," I muttered, and he immediately glared at me.

"Okay, now your turn." Kakashi turned to me.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like long walks on the beach..." I began, which earned me a few raised eyebrows. It seemed like I was setting up a dating profile. "I also like going to the movies and hanging out with my friends. I hate homework and tests. My hobbies are playing volleyball, and my dream for the future is..." To get the hell out of here, I sarcastically mentally thought. "To someday become a doctor or a lawyer," I decided.

The four of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's volleyball?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What's a lawyer?" Sakura added.

"Uh..." I started to explain, but Kakashi interrupted me. "Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas," He commented. "Now tomorrow the four of you will begin your first mission. You can call it a survival test," He narrowed his eyes.

I stood there with my mouth agape. "Well, it was nice knowing you all. I'm out," I nervously chuckled, and made a move to stand up but Kakashi gave me a look that said to sit back down. I grunted and sat back down with my arms crossed. There's no way I'm dying!

"A survival test?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought we were supposed to have our first mission, not more practice." Sakura complained.

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi replied.

"So what kind of training is it then?" Naruto scratched his head.

At this, Kakashi began to darkly chuckle. "If I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it..." He chimed.

"Yeah, I'm out." I sweat dropped, and made another move to get up but Naruto grabbed my arm and tugged me back down. I gave out a miserable whine.

"Out of the 27 graduates who came here, only 9 will be accepted as genin. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. This is a pass or fail type test, and the chances you'll fail are at least 66 percent." Kakashi explained.

"Way to give us words of encouragement," I mumbled, as Naruto and Sakura almost fell over. Sasuke looked intrigued.

"I decide if you pass or fail as a genin. Be at the designated spot tomorrow at 5 a.m. You better skip breakfast too, or else you'll puke. That's it, dismissed for today." Kakashi explained. "Oh, and Kagome, since we still yet to have found a place for you to stay, the Hokage has suggested that you temporarily move in with one of your team members. Sakura lives with her parents, so preferably Naruto or Sasuke since they live alone," He added.

"Like hell. She isn't living with me," Sasuke coldly replied.

I angrily crossed my arms. "Well, me neither! I wouldn't want to live with a jerk like you!" I retorted.

"Tch," Sasuke turned away in annoyance.

"I don't mind having a roommate," Naruto shrugged, giving me a grin. "Believe it!"

"I'll stay with Naruto then," I stated.

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "Well, you see. I was actually suggesting that you stay with Sasuke since his apartment is much bigger than Naruto's."

"So? That doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"Well actually, I forgot, I don't have an extra mattress for you to use...so you'd kinda have to sleep on the floor," Naruto nervously chuckled, before scratching his cheek with his finger.

I opened my mouth in another protest, however Kakashi stopped me. "Unless you can sleep comfortable on the floor, I highly suggest against it. All of you will be needing good sleep due to the rigorous missions we will be doing," He explained, and I suddenly got quiet.

He had a point. I never slept good on the floor.

"Sasuke, do you have an extra futon mattress?" Kakashi questioned.

"...Yes..." He begrudgingly replied.

"Alright, problem solved then." Kakashi nodded. "Kagome will stay with you,"

Both Sasuke and I didn't seem too pleased about that idea, especially him. Sakura disliked that idea too and immediately spoke up. "So she's going to be SLEEPING with Sasuke!? No way! That isn't fair! Ugh!" She glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, pinky. I have no intention of stealing your precious Sasuke. I'm not a fangirl like you. And eew! I'm not sleeping on his bed! I'll be sleeping on a mattress, for your information." I argued.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Great..." I heard Sasuke sarcastically mutter.

"Alright, dismissed." Kakashi told us.

* * *

Sasuke and I walked towards his apartment in silence. I was dying to make at least small conversation because I had always talked a lot, but it was obvious that Sasuke wasn't much of a talker so I decided to say something first.

"So, why do you live alone? Where are your parents?" I wondered out loud.

He remained quiet for several moments, which was terribly awkward. "I don't have parents," He finally answered.

"Did they leave somewhere?" I questioned, confused.

"No. They were killed when I was eight." He simply replied. However, I could sense the faintest tinge of sadness and anger within his voice.

I softly gasped, feeling sorry that I had even brought it up. "I'm sorry," I frowned. That must explain why he acted like such a cold jerk.

"It doesn't matter. I'll avenge their deaths...one day..." He clenched his fists.

I stayed quiet for the remainder of the time, not wanting to say anything more stupid. I had obviously made him emotionally upset for bringing up his parents. Ugh, why did I have to do that? Stupid, stupid! I mentally sobbed.

Once we got to his apartment, he opened the door and let us both inside. I glanced around his apartment, and I admitted it was really nice. It was very homey, and I could tell he was very neat by the way the floors seemed spotless and his bed already made. The apartment also had a balcony with a prefect view of the village. As I continued to stare around, I spotted a TV sitting against the wall of the room.

"You have a TV!" I exclaimed, running over to it. I thought I had landed in some world from the past, so I was surprised to see modern technology here. Obviously this world was a parallel universe that appeared to be from the past but still had modern technology to some extent, minus the cars of course.

"Yes, I do." He raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever seen a TV before?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought this world-I mean-this village didn't have TV's...?" I stupidly replied, trying to cover up the fact that I wasn't from this world. Of course, he probably knew that already because of the way I dressed. Heck, the whole village probably already knew.

"Whatever, you're weird." Sasuke rolled his eyes, slightly amused.

"I'm not weird...I'm just incredibly insightful." I argued, sticking my tongue out at him.

"At least you aren't annoying like most of the girls were back in the Academy." He dryly stated.

"Were they all fangirls?" I smirked.

"Yes," He groaned.

Of course. As I suspected, Sasuke was quite popular with the girls in this village.

"Alright, as long as you're staying here, I'm gonna go over a few rules with you," Sasuke's tone of voice changed back to it's usual coldness.

"Like what?" I blinked.

"Don't touch any of my shit, that includes the TV." He started to explain, before grabbing and dragging an extra mattress from his closet and placing it against the wall on the other side of the room. "And stay on your side of the room. I like my space,"

"Okay, okay." I rolled my eyes with a frown. "Where's my side then?"

He pointed to the corner of the room where my mattress sat. "That's your side," He replied, and made an imaginary line with his foot. "You see this? Don't cross it. This is my side,"

I gaped at him, incredulously. "You only gave me that small corner of the room! The whole room is practically your side!" I protested.

"Exactly. It's my apartment, so what I say goes." He plainly replied, not caring about what I thought. "So, you either deal with it, or sleep outside. I don't care,"

"You're mean." I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Like I said, I don't care." He shrugged.

I made my way over to my corner, and softly landed on my futon mattress, which already had bedding cover over it.

"Here," He grabbed one of his extra blankets and tossed it over to me. As well as a pillow. Or rather, tossed it at my head.

"Thanks," I muttered, and pulled the blanket off my head. "Do you have any PJ's I can wear?" I asked, since I really didn't feel like sleeping in my school uniform.

He pulled out one of his T-shirts. "You can wear one of my old t-shirts." He merely replied before tossing the shirt to me.

I gave him a thanks, and I stood up to head to his bathroom and change. Once I came out wearing his t-shirt and my uniform folded in my hands, I went back over to my mattress and placed my folded uniform on the floor beside it. I peered over at Sasuke's bed and discovered that he was already laying there, about to fall asleep.

I yawned and curled up against the mattress with the blanket pulled over me. I couldn't help but thinking about my mother, my grandpa, and Sota back home. They were probably really worried and looking for me. It made me miss home. Unfortunately, I had no idea how to get back home.

I sighed and decided to get some sleep instead of thinking about it.

"Goodnight," I chimed to Sasuke, not really expecting him to answer. I quickly fell into a deep sleep after.

"Hn," Was all he said in reply, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Yay, Kagome met Team 7 :) I'm looking forward to writing the chunin exams part where she meets all the other genin. Thanks for the reviews guys! Leave me more reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter. ~**


	3. Getting the Bells

**Hope you guys like this chapter! It took me several days to write. Also, I've noticed that some reviewers have been asking what Kagome is going to do in the chunin exams or why did she get put in the team when she has absolutely no training whatsoever. Those questions will be answered slightly in this chapter and in the later chapters. Her powers are going to continue to advance, as well as her ninja training. To be exact, she wasn't actually on the team yet unless she passed the test of the bells in this chapter. And it also makes sense for her to be on the team since Kakashi is supposed to be watching her. To be completely honest, I think that she's more useful than Sakura right now even though she doesn't have any ninja training. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy ~**

_Italics=Kagome's thoughts_

**_Bold/Italics=Inner Sakura_**

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I heard a cold voice say.

As I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw it was Sasuke, he nudged my shoulder with his foot.

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled, before turning over against the mattress and covering my head with the blankets. "I can be late to my first class..." I muttered, thinking about school.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, confused and annoyed.

My eyes suddenly flew wide open, and I suddenly realized that I was in Sasuke's apartment, not in my house. To my disappointment, me falling into the well and landing into this other parallel ninja world had not been a dream.

"Nothing..." I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 4:30 a.m. Sensei told us to be there at 5, so that only gives us a half hour to get ready," He muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I groaned, and groggily rolled out of the mattress. I stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into my uniform. Once I stepped out, Sasuke was already ready with his backpack slipped over his shoulder.

"Let's go," He stated, before opening the front door and stepping out, with me following close behind.

The rest of the way there, we both remained silent, since I was still half asleep with my eyes half closed. This was way too early for me, I usually got up around 6 to go to school. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

When we finally met up with Naruto and Sakura, we merely just exchanged sleepy greetings and stood silent, waiting for Kakashi on a grassy forest field.

Nearly two to three hours passed, and we were still waiting for Kakashi to come. Sakura sat on the floor and me and Naruto basically lay sprawled out on the grass, trying to sleep. Sasuke stood standing with his arms crossed.

Finally after waiting forever, Kakashi decided to show up. "Hello, guys. Ready for your first day?" He greeted, causing us to stand up from the grass.

"Hey, you're late!" Naruto and Sakura angrily yelled.

"Really late! Like three hours late! I could've slept in for several more hours!" I pouted, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi explained, making up a bad excuse.

Naruto, Sakura, and I merely groaned in protest.

"Well, let's get started." Kakashi cleared his throat and pulled out a clock, before placing it on a tree stump. "The clock is set for noon. Your assignment is pretty simple, actually." He pulled out two bells from his pocket. "You have to get these bells from me before noon. If you fail to do this then you will be tied to one of those posts over there," He nodded his head towards three posts that stood to the left of the grassy field. "You won't be able to eat your lunch and will be forced to watch while I eat mine in front of you,"

Naruto yelled out in disbelief, and all of us frowned in misery.

So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast, to make it harder on us...Ugh. So cruel. I mentally sobbed.

"Wait a second, how come there's only two bells instead of four, when there's four of us?" Sakura questioned, and I found myself agreeing with her.

"So at least two of you will be tied up to the pole and be disqualified for failing the mission. Those two that fail will be sent back to the Academy." He explained, averting his gaze towards me. He was obviously expecting me to fail, since I had no ninja training whatsoever. It suddenly made me feel vulnerable that I was the weakest link of the group. He probably had this test in order to get me off his back. It was the easiest excuse to fail me. I might as well should give up now, since I knew there was no way in heck I was going to get those bells. He was an elite ninja, and I had as much ninja skill as an infant in this world.

I sighed, and Kakashi continued to explain the assignment. "Of course, all four of you can flunk out as well. You can use any weapon against me, including shurikens. If you aren't prepared to kill me, than you won't be able to take the bells."

I felt even more discouraged than I already was. I had no weapons to use and I didn't know how to use them either. I was, to put it in my words, ninjally retarded. And I certainly wasn't able to hurt anyone, let alone kill them. _Unless I had a gun_, I sarcastically thought.

"Wait a second, those weapons are too dangerous to use, sensei!" Sakura protested.

"Yeah, erm, Sakura's right." I said in between fake coughs.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!" Naruto burst out laughing.

Class clowns are usually the weakest links," Kakashi seriously explained, not finding Naruto funny. "You can ignore them. They always have the lowest scores. Or to put it bluntly, they're losers." He emphasized his point by adding the word "loser".

Naruto stopped laughing, and scowled at Kakashi in anger.

I'm pretty sure the weakest link is the girl who came from another world, I mentally suggested with a sweat drop.

"When I say start, you can begin." Kakashi finally added.

Naruto however, wasted no time. He furiously tied the back of his headband and pulled out one of his kunai from his weapon pockets. He twirled it around, using one finger, and charged at Kakashi with a battle cry.

The second he charged at Kakashi, his arm was pulled back over his back and Kakashi grabbed his head and held it forwards, with Naruto's kunai positioned against his back. "Don't be in such a hurry, I didn't say start yet." Kakashi clenched his teeth.

Sakura, Sasuke, and I all stared at the two of them with disbelief.

Naruto grunted in annoyance and still had an angry look on his face as Kakashi held his arm back. We stepped back as Kakashi released him, and let him walk forwards.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so...I'm actually starting to like you guys," Kakashi mused with a small chuckle. We all gave a smirk in response.

"Get ready, and...start!" He exclaimed, and in a flash Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were up in the air and each made their way towards the trees to hide up in. I, of course, was left back on the ground, facing Kakashi. I groaned in frustration, really wishing I could super hop like the rest of them.

"Give up. There's no way that you can possibly get any of these bells," Kakashi explained to me, lowering his voice so only I could hear. I was debating whether or not to listen to him, but I clenched my teeth and decided that it would give up, even if I didn't have any kind of ability whatsoever.

No way...! I never give up!

I had a plan up my sleeve, the most diabolical plan ever.

"Hey look, there's a squirrel!" I immediately pointed towards one of the trees, and to my surprise, Kakashi actually glanced back to look at the empty space I was referring to. I wasted no time in lunging myself forwards and making a move to grab one of the bells. _Gotcha!_ I excitedly thought.

He quickly backed up before my fingers were several inches away from the bells, which caused me to fall flat on my face on the grass in front of him. "Ugh..!" I protested, and propped myself up with my elbows.

He raised an eyebrow at me, amused. "I'll admit, you do have some fierceness in you." He praised.

Before I had the chance to say anything else, Naruto appeared behind us with his arms crossed.

Phew, I'm safe, I thought as I sighed in relief.

"It's my turn now! Right now, you and me! Fair and square!" Naruto grinned at Kakashi and crossed his arms with eagerness. I could only picture Sasuke and Sakura staring at both of us from the trees like we were idiots.

Kakashi dead panned as he started at the blonde boy standing before him. "You know, from the others, you're a little bit...weird." He then glanced at me. "Actually, scratch that, you both are."

"Well, thanks." I sarcastically huffed.

"Oh yeah? Well the only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto retorted, before charging at him once more. I was prepared to see Kakashi block his attack again, until he started to pull out something from his bag pocket. Naruto saw this, and quickly came to a halt to defend himself from whatever weapon he was going to use.

As soon as he pulled out some Ichi Ichi paradise series book, Naruto and I nearly fell over in confusion and shock.

"Why are you reading that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, to find out what happens next, of course. But don't worry, with your weak attacks, it doesn't matter if I'm reading, or whatever." He casually explained.

Naruto scowled in anger and clenched his fists, before recklessly charging at Kakashi once again. "I'm going to crush youuuuuuu!" He yelled out. Every punch or kick he threw at Kakashi was easily avoided by him, without even taking his eyes of the book.

As soon as Naruto was pushed forwards and was prepared to strike again, Kakashi appeared behind him and held up a hand sign. Sakura suddenly popped up from one of the bushes nearby. "Look out, Naruto! He's going to destroy you!" She warned.

From what I have seen, a hand sign obviously meant he was going to use some ability.

Before Naruto had time to react, Kakashi stated, "Too late. Leaf Village secret finger jutsu!" He yelled out, and poked Naruto right up his butt.

"Seriously...?" My eye twitched in disgust.

Naruto yelled out in horror, and was sent flying towards the nearby lake. He made a big splash before he went down under, and didn't come back up for several more minutes.

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi flipped a page from his book, averting his gaze back to it. I was prepared to try and attack him again, until Naruto sent a couple of shuriken flying his way from the water. I gasped and watched as Kakashi easily blocked them with his fingers without even lifting his gaze from the book.

Naruto crawled out of the water, before coughing and spattering out water that was in his mouth.

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked him with a bored tone. "You know, you won't get lunch unless you can get a bell from me," He looked up from his book to stare at Naruto.

"I know, I know! You told us that already!" Naruto complained, staring up at him from the floor. As Kakashi continued to criticize him and Naruto bickered back, I decided to take this as an opportunity to grab a nearby shuriken that Naruto had thrown.

While Kakashi still had his back turned, I practiced throwing it with my mind, and tried to will the shuriken to hit straight. _Come on Kagome, you can do this...just pretend that you're throwing a baseball._

I took in a deep breath, and finally hurled my arm back and threw the shuriken towards Kakashi, allowing it to fly free from my grasp. Of course, Kakashi easily blocked it with his hand. I was just happy that I had managed to throw it straight. He seemed rather impressed with this as well, since he stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive, but not enough to get you a spot on this team." He casually explained, just as I moved to grab another kunai and throw it at him. This time, it wasn't as good as the last one, and it hit the floor instead of going straight.

Kakashi sighed and averted his gaze back to his book.

"Grr..." I clenched my teeth and lunged at him.

"Yeah, go Kagome!" Naruto exclaimed, cheering me on.

Before I even had time to strike Kakashi, he had grabbed my wrist with ease and made a move to pull my arm back like he did with Naruto. I tried to kick him, but he quickly pulled me up so me feet were away from the ground. I outstretched my hand in a desperate attempt to try and reach for one of the bells, and I felt a strange tingle within the palm of my hand. As soon as he tried to move back, I briefly saw a glowing purple light forming in the palm of my hand. Before I even knew it, the purple light glowed brighter and shot straight at Kakashi.

His eyes widened in disbelief, and as soon as the purple light touched him, he winced for a split second before quickly moving away and avoiding it, causing me to fall on the grass. I gasped and stared at my palm, not knowing how I possibly could have done that.

"Woah! That was so cool! How did you do that?" Naruto gaped at me.

"I don't know..." I murmured.

"Yes, it was." Kakashi stated, very much intrigued. His eyes slightly narrowed to examine my form and try to figure out how I did that.

"Well I'm not gonna let Kagome overshadow me, now it's my turn! I'm not going to fail! I will become a ninja!" Naruto yelled out, and created several shadow clones of himself, before charging at Kakashi.

My eyes widened as I saw seven Naruto's all charge at Kakashi at once. Kakashi stared at the clones, impressed like he was with me. "Good technique," He stated. "But I don't think you can maintain them for very long. You can't beat me with this jutsu..."

Suddenly the bells hanging from his pocket jiggled as one of the Naruto clones, no, the real Naruto grabbed onto Kakashi from behind. Kakashi's eyes immediately widened in disbelief. Naruto proudly snickered. "Didn't you say not to let your enemies get behind you? Good advice, sensei. Believe it,"

I grinned at them. "Good job, Naruto!" It was my turn to cheer him on now.

He returned the grin, and had all the other shadow clones hold Kakashi's feet still while another shadow clone appeared right above him, prepared to attack and retrieve one of the bells. I felt confident that Naruto was going to get the bells this time.

"Those bells are mine!" Naruto victoriously shouted out, before landing the blow. However, the second he did, Kakashi was gone and he ended up attacking his other shadow clone instead. I stared at the scene before me, incredulously. How did Kakashi manage to escape!?

Naruto blinked, confused as well. "Huh?" He exclaimed, and before long, all of the shadow clones began to attack each other and tumble around in the grass. "You're the real Kakashi! No, you're the real Kakashi!" They all accused in disunion.

"Hey, instead of fighting each other, why don't you just deactivate the jutsu?" I suggested, placing my finger against my chin in thought.

"Yeah, good idea, Kagome! We should've thought of that sooner," The Naruto clones scratched their heads in embarrassment, before deactivating the jutsu with a poof. Once the jutsu was deactivated, all that was left standing was a beaten up Naruto. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto sighed in disappointment, and I figured Kakashi must have done some type of jutsu to escape the clones before Naruto even attacked. Suddenly, we both saw a twinkle of silver on the grass beside us, near one of the trees. Naruto curiously raised an eyebrow, and to our amazement it was one of the bells.

"A bell!?" Naruto exclaimed. "I must've got to him with my attack! He dropped it!" He laughed victoriously, before running to retrieve the bell sitting on the grass in open sight.

Knowing how skilled and advanced Kakashi was, he wouldn't just leave one of the bells in open sight like that. It was an obvious trap, made for Naruto. "Wait, hold on, Naruto!" I warned, however, it was too late.

He had already reached down for it, and before he had any time to glance back at me, as rope strung from the trees and caught Naruto by the legs, sending him in the air and dangling above. He flailed his arms in the air as he swung back and forth by the rope. "Hey! Let me down! What is this?" He yelled.

A second later, Kakashi appeared in front of him, sighing as he picked up the bell. "Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent might use it against you." He explained. "Oh and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it. Even Kagome knew that," He smirked.

As Naruto wriggled about in anger, and him and Kakashi began to bicker again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a twinkle of metal on one of the trees. As soon as I turned my head to see, several kunai and shuriken were thrown from the tree and flew straight towards Kakashi in a straight line.

Kakashi seemed to have not noticed them behind him, since they managed to hit him and send him flying. Naruto and I stared at him in shock.

"Agh! He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto gasped, and glanced at Sasuke who was the one had thrown he shuriken while he was hiding up in one of the trees. "Are you out of your mind, Sasuke!? You went too far!"

However once Kakashi was about to hit the floor, there was a poof and instead of him, there was a log that had several shuriken impaled in it. As soon as this happened, Sasuke flew out from the tree and onto other ones, since he had revealed his hiding spot to Kakashi.

A few minutes passed and we suddenly heard Sakura screaming from inside the forest. I rolled my eyes and Naruto angrily mimicked Kakashi's voice, not enjoying to be caught up in the tree. I glanced down at the grass, deep in thought. It seemed impossible for any of us to even hurt him, let alone defeat him. So there was little to no chance of getting the bells. We might stand a chance if we all attacked him at once. Maybe teamwork was the only way to pass this test, even if we didn't all get a bell. Maybe it was some sort of trick...

"I think we have to use teamwork in order for any of us to get the bells," I explained to Naruto.

"But there's only two bells, you heard the sensei." Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but better two of us getting a bell than all of us failing," I reasonably stated.

"You're right, Kags. We should use teamwork. This is a team, after all." Naruto nodded. "Since I'm all tied up, go find the others."

"Alright!" I agreed, before turning and running towards the opposite direction, where Sakura's scream came from. As soon as I made it inside the shade of the trees, I saw a brief distant light up ahead, like it had come from a fireball. A few minutes passed and I heard Sasuke's grunts and yells.

I quickened my speed and tried to get there as fast as I could. I wasn't looking to see where I was going, so my feet tripped over something. I gave out a yelp and I heard a cursing noise come from whatever I had tripped on. I stretched my arms out to prevent from landing on my face as I landed on dirt.

"Watch where you're running, idiot." I heard a familiar voice say, and once I looked up, or rather down, I saw the most amusing and strangest thing I've ever seen in my life. There was Sasuke, or should I say his head, sticking up from the dirt while the rest of his body was underground.

We stared at each other and I reminded silent for a few seconds. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and I burst out laughing in tears. I pointed at him and rolled on the floor in laughter. What was even funnier was that I tripped over his head. He rolled his eyes and muttered another curse under his breath.

As I wiped another tear from my eye, we briefly heard rustling come from the trees. We turned our heads and from there Sakura ran out and revealed herself, before coming to a halt once she spotted Sasuke. She stared at him, completely horrified.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

At this, she gave out a mortified scream. "AH! SASUKE'S JUST A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE'S TALKING TO ME!" She screamed, before falling over and passing out.

Sasuke stared at her, incredulously. "And that's my partner..." He muttered. "God, I'm in a team full of idiots."

"Hey! We're not all idiots, thank you very much!" I angrily crossed my arms.

"Whatever, just get me out of here." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not until you say please!" I huffed, turning the other way with my arms still crossed.

He sighed. "Please..." He muttered in the lowest possible voice.

"Say it louder! And I want you to say that Kagome is the smartest girl ever, she's even smarter than me."

"You're not serious..." Sasuke hissed.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave you in there then..." I innocently shrugged.

"Fine..." He grumbled. "Kagome is the smartest girl ever...she's probably even smarter than I am. Can you get me out, now? Please?"

I gave a triumphant smile. "Yes, of course, Sasuke." I politely replied, before reaching down trying to pull his head up from the ground. "Hold still," I pulled harder.

"Ow! Shit," Sasuke seethed as I continued to tug and pull on his head. I tried pulling even harder. "Come on...!" I frowned.

"Ow! Ow! Stop pulling! Nevermind! I'll do it myself," Sasuke winced, and I released his head. He managed to do some sort of earth jutsu from underneath the ground, and allowed him to free his arms and chest out. However, his waist and legs were still stuck. "Okay, now pull me out." He ordered.

I grabbed his arms and managed to pull him out from the ground. We both landed beside each other, before propping ourselves up and getting up from the ground.

"Well, now that's done, what are we going to do about her?" I referred to Sakura, who was still passed out on the floor.

"I guess we wake her up," Sasuke shrugged.

So for the past several minutes we stood there, shaking Sakura and waiting for her to wake up. I absent-mindedly fanned her face with my hand. As soon as her eyes fluttered open she stared at the both of us, and then her emerald gaze averted towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." She murmured, before suddenly sitting up and tackling him in an embrace. "You're okay!" She beamed.

"Hey, cut it out!" Sasuke tried to pry her off him but she gave out desperate giggles and continued to embrace him. "Let go!" He seethed.

I smirked at the two of them in amusement. Sasuke merely glanced at me with a "help me" look on his face. Once he managed to pry her off, he stared off into the distance. "I've got to get a bell before lunch, that doesn't leave much time." He explained.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Sakura cut me off. "Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Awhile ago I touched one. Next time I'll get one," His eyes narrowed.

"That is really great, I can't believe you did that. You're amazing," Sakura praised with a fake smile on her face, her voice laced with sarcasm. Obviously, that dragged her hopes down of ever getting a bell since Sasuke was much stronger than her, and he only had managed to touch it.

_**Inner Sakura furiously tugged on her hair. "I can't believe he did that! He touched one of the bells, now I'll never get my hands on one! Which means Sasuke will pass, and I won't, which means we'll be separated forever! No! No! No! No!"**_

"Uh, it's almost lunch. There's not really enough time left so maybe we should just give up and try again next year," Sakura happily suggested.

Sasuke grunted and gave her a fierce glare, causing her to immediately stop talking and stare at him with a discouraged look on her face once he turned his attention away from her and glanced down at the floor.

"Hey, guys..." I muttered.

However, Sasuke interrupted me. "I'm the only one who can destroy that person..." He murmured.

"Who? You mean the sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That day...I was crying." Sasuke admitted, obviously lost in his dark thoughts. He was probably thinking back to when his parents were killed.

"When were you crying...?" Sakura sadly frowned.

"It was my..." Sasuke began, but then changed the subject. "I am an avenger, that means I must be stronger than my prey. I need this training, there's no time for set backs!"

"Like...the Avengers." I stated, amused. This caused Sakura and Sasuke to finally turn their attention to me.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"The Avengers, you know, like Thor..." I stupidly explained. "And Iron Man..."

They stared at me, confused to what I was mumbling about.

"Never mind. Well, what I was trying to say was that I have a suggestion. Instead of attacking the sensei alone, why don't we all attack him together?" I suggested.

They were about to reply, until we heard the clock go off, indicating that it was noon. Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath. "Great, I already wasted too much time."

I sighed. _Well, there goes that plan. I guess we all fail_, I thought.

Once we all went back to the three posts, Naruto was already tied up to the middle one. We all sat down beside the posts and watched as Kakashi appeared in front of us. Naruto's stomach decided to let out a miserable growl at the worst possible moment.

"Oh, stomach's growling?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "That's too bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise, well I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the Academy." He explained.

Naruto grinned in shock and Sasuke smirked.

"What I pass? All I did was faint and fall over," Sakura admitted, confused. "Do you get points for that?" **_Inner Sakura triumphantly gave a thumbs up. "Cha! Yes! I passed!"_**

"Really! Awesome!" I beamed. So I made the team after all, yes!

Sakura jumped into the air, waving her arms back and forth and cheering. Naruto flailed his legs to indicate his excitement. "So all four of us pass!? All four of us! Woo!"

"Yes. All four of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently." Kakashi's voice changed from friendly to threatening in a split second.

All of us started at him in horror.

If I couldn't become a ninja, than what would this mean for me? Would they just get rid of me? Or leave me to fend for myself in the forest? Agh!

"You said that if we couldn't get a bell then we would be sent back to the Academy. You can't just change your mind like that and kick us out! Why would you do that!?" Naruto angrily protested, kicking his legs out.

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats." Kakashi straight up told us.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger and immediately rushed forward to attack Kakashi.

Naruto gaped at him in shock, and Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke!" Both Sakura and I yelled out.

Before we even knew it, Kakashi had Sasuke on the ground, while he was sitting on top of him with his hand pulled back over his head. Kakashi also had his foot resting on top of Sasuke's head like he was about to step on him. Sasuke grunted, and Kakashi glanced down at him. "You think it's all about you, don't you?"

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura roared.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's all just a game, huh?" Kakashi hissed. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Kagome figured it out, so I give props to her." Kakashi explained, glancing over at me.

I blinked in confusion as the others stared at me in shock. What exactly did I do again?

"What was that?" Naruto questioned.

"Use your heads. It's so basic, teamwork." Kakashi replied.

I opened my mouth in a slight "o". So that's what he meant. When I was telling the others to use teamwork.

"That's what Kagome was trying to tell us," Sakura sighed, feeling stupid.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but you and Sasuke wouldn't stop interrupting me to let me explain. You guys should listen to me when I'm trying to tell you something," I gave out a "hmph".

"Well, I listened to her!" Naruto defended. "I was just tied up, so I couldn't do anything."

"Really, funny, because the first thing you did when you got out of the trap was go and try to eat your lunch," Kakashi stated, making Naruto nervously chuckle in disappointment. "If all four of you were to come at me at once, than you might have been able to take them."

"But why did you have only two bells then if you wanted us to work as a team?" I decided to question.

"Yeah, that would lead to group conflict and then the team would split up," Sakura agreed.

Kakashi sighed. "I did that on purpose to see if you guys could overcome that, and put the squad ahead if yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But it never even crossed any of your minds except for Kagome's" He retorted. "Sakura, you were too worried about Sasuke when he was gone, when Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him,"

Sakura gave out a disappointed frown mixed with a sigh.

"Naruto. You do everything on your own. Everything. You and Kagome could have worked together to attack me instead of just taking turns and cheering each other on," Kakashi then turned to Naruto and I.

Naruto and I both nodded in agreement, feeling disappointed as well.

"And you, Sasuke." Kakashi pressed his foot harder against his head, causing him to grunt in pain and annoyance. "You thought the others were so far beneath you, that they were worthless. Arrogance." He then turned his attention to all of us. "Teamwork is the most essential thing for a ninja. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death." He deeply emphasized the last word. "For example..." Kakashi reached down and grabbed a kunai from his weapon bag. He placed it against Sasuke's neck. "Kagome, kill Naruto and Sakura now or Sasuke dies,"

Naruto yelled out, incredulously exchanging his gaze from me to Kakashi. Sakura looked shocked and frightened as well.

I gasped as soon as he said that, and suddenly I felt a small tingle within the palm of my hand again. A faint purple light glowed as quickly as it disappeared. Kakashi seemed to have noticed this by the way he stared at my hand. He was definitely intrigued, but he quickly dismissed it. "That's what happens on a mission," He pulled the kunai away from Sasuke.

We all sighed in relief.

"Oh man, that was scary." Sakura mumbled.

Kakashi twirled the kunai around his finger. "An enemy can take one of you hostage and force the other one with an impossible task. Someone ends up dead," He explained, and swiftly put the kunai back inside his weapon bag. "On every mission, your life is on the line."

He got up and released Sasuke, before walking towards a black monument that stood in front so us with names inscribed in it. "Look at this stone, with all the names engraved on it. These are all honorary ninja that are heroes to our village. All of them were killed in action.

All of us stared at it in sadness, as Kakashi continued. "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved on here." He stated, causing all four of us to really open our eyes on how serious he was about the dangerous life of a ninja. "I'm going to give you guys a second chance. It's going to be harder this time. You each have three hours to get a bell. So eat lunch now in order to build up your stamina,"

Kakashi turned and stopped in front of Naruto. "Except for you. This is your punishment for trying to eat lunch earlier. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail."

Naruto gaped in frustration.

"I make the rules. You follow them," Kakashi ordered, before poofing out of the area.

Once Sasuke and Sakura took out their lunches, I suddenly realized that I didn't have any lunch that I packed since I didn't bring anything with me when I fell into the well. Great, now I'm going to starve, I miserably thought.

However to my surprise, Sasuke took out another packed lunch and handed it to me. "Here. I brought you once since I figured you didn't pack one yourself," He muttered, trying to hide any tone of kindness in his voice.

I slightly blushed that he would even think to bring me one. "Thanks, Sasuke. You really do have a heart," I complimented with a smile. He rolled his eyes at me. As I opened my lunch, from the corner of my eye I could see Sakura glaring at me. Most likely jealous. Ha.

As we started to eat, Naruto's stomach immediately growled. "This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks, believe it!" He immediately assured us, however his stomach continued to growl in protest.

I glanced up at him in pity. "We need to feed Naruto, or else he's going to starve." I explained to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and handed over his lunch to Naruto with a sigh. "Here, dobe."

Naruto and Sakura stared at him in shock.

"What! No Sasuke! You can't do that, you heard what the sensei said," Sakura protested, cautiously glancing around the area in fear of Kakashi appearing again.

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry then he'll be weak and ineffective." Sasuke explained. "Then that hurts us and jeopardizes the mission,"

I nodded in agreement.

Sakura glanced down at her food and finally agreed with us as well. She nodded and reached her food out to Naruto. "Okay, thanks." Naruto stared down at the food with appreciation.

"Don't thank me, just eat. You need it more than I do. I'm on a diet, anyway. I-I mean I don't eat as much as Sasuke. Just take it, Naruto!" She ushered.

"I can't take it, because I can't move my hands." Naruto wriggled his arms that were still tied to the rope. "You have to feed me,"

Sakura angrily gaped at him. "Huh!"

"Hurry up, he can come back any minute." Sasuke muttered, glancing around the area.

"If you're not going to feed him, then I will." I stated, and Sakura shook her head.

"Fine! This is one time only! That's it!" Sakura begrudgingly grabbed a riceball with her chopsticks, before reaching out and allowing Naruto to happily eat it.

A second later, there was a huge explosion of fog in front of us, indicating that Kakashi had seen.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled.

"You!" Kakashi's face appeared from the fog, and the expression on his face was definitely scary. I felt like I was in a horror movie. Naruto and Sakura began to scream. "You broke the rules, now get ready for the punishment." He threatened, making hand signs and causing a storm of dark thunder clouds to appear above us. "Any last words?" He questioned.

Sakura held her arms over her head and Naruto's teeth chattered. Sasuke looked prepared for the worst.

"But you said-!" I began to blurt out.

"Yes...?" Kakashi waited for me to continue.

"You said that there were four of us. And we're a team," I protested.

"We're a squad, and we're all in this together!" Sasuke added.

"We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura decided to lower her arms, and back us up.

Naruto just stared at all of us. "Yeah! Yeah!" He merely chanted. "Believe it! That's right!"

Kakashi approached us. "The four of you are one? That's your excuse!?" He hissed, and we all stared at him with determined expressions on our faces. "Hm. You pass," His eyes suddenly brightened and he gave us all a smile.

We all stared at him in confusion.

_Gosh, this guy is really bipolar.._. I thought.

"You...pass." He repeated, and the dark clouds immediately vanished to reveal the original bright sun and warm clouds.

"What? How did we pass?" Sakura blinked.

"You're the first team to succeed. The others did exactly as I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi explained.

We all brightly smiled at him. Naruto started to sniffle, his eyes in tears. "He's uh, kind of cool." He admitted.

"All of you pass! Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi gave us all a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura beamed.

"Awesome! I actually passed! Woot!" I cheered.

"I'm finally a ninja, believe it! A ninja!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness.

As much as I was excited to start our first mission tomorrow, I couldn't help but wonder about the strange glowing purple light that I had managed to create with my hand. I was definitely confused. All the other ninjas used hand signs to create abilities and I didn't have to use one. It made me wonder why I was dragged into this world in the first place...

And I was determined to find out.

* * *

** I'm happy that I have 19 reviews so far! Woot! Thanks guys! This chapter actually took me several days to finish. The next chapter will be the start of them doing the mission of The Village of the Mist and battling Zabuza and what not. Review, guys! ~**


End file.
